


Drawn In

by Snow_Seraph



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Dorks in Love, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 13:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Seraph/pseuds/Snow_Seraph
Summary: Lance being adorably in love with his goofball boyfriend
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Drawn In

He was as bright as the stars. Frankly him being half galra made a lot of sense, keith was so much more than human. No one glowed like he did. His laugh made the entirety of space freeze. Made lance feel like he could survive another day away from home. Even after keith had gained more and more galra features, the fluffy ears, purple freckles, pointy teeth, along with a growth spurt lance doesn't like to think about, he still feels like home. Laying there listening to Keith's heartbeat and feeling him breath, lance was so helplessly drawn in to a star that could out shine the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments will be cherished!!!! <3 
> 
> Ps. I am still klance trash and am glad you all are in this dumpster with me


End file.
